Call of Duty: Vietnam
Call of Duty: Vietnam is a multiplayer only game developed by Treyarch and published by Activision. Like the title suggests the game is set in the Vietnam War 1955-1975. This is a WIP *'50 levels 10 prestiges.' *'10 Point allocation system.' *'Scorestreaks.' *'Map design will cater to all play styles.' *'Snipers will have scope glint and contrail to avoid heavy camping.' *'Don't lose weapon a'ttachments and camos when you prestige. *'Different Scorestreaks for each class, Scorestreaks don't use the 10 Poin't system. *'No pro perks.' *'Some perks as attachments eg. Dual Mags/Speed Reloader/Rapid Reload Tubes = Sleight of Hand.' *'All maps will have interaction, the Interactive maps are:' *'Shattered' '- After-shock at random interveals, makes some 'parts of the map inacsseable. *'Vertigo - Chopper crashes into the main bulding revealing the lower levels of the building'. *'Death V'allely - Jets will napalm the outskirts of the map. *'Slaughter - Movable hanging pigs' for makeshift cover, grinder that 'kills anything that enters'. *'Raid - Ac'tivate fire sprinkerlers that makes it hard to see. *'Impact - Fleaing civilans drive or crash int'o building providing cover. *'Peek - Usable cable c'ars, 500ft drop. *'Sandstorm - A sandstorm comes randomly, hindes visabilty.' 'Weapons of Call of Duty: Vietnam' *'Name: Commando ' *'Class: Assault Rifle' *'Date Est: 1965' *'Damage: 40-24' *'Magazine: 30 Rounds' *'Fire Rate: 720 RPM' *'Fire Mode: Fully Automatic' The father of the M4A1, the CAR-15 Commando was favoured by Special Foreces because of its short barrel and versatiltiy. *'Name: Enfield' *'Class: Assault Rifle' *'Date Est: 1964' *'Damage: 33-22' *'Magazine: 30 Rounds' *'Fire Rate: 900 RPM ' *'Fire Mode: Fully Automat'ic A prototype British assault rifle used by covert and recon units. It has moderate recoil and fires a stagaring 900 rounds per minute. ' *'Name: M16A1 *'Class: Assault Rifle' *'Date Est: 1963' *'Damage: 40-24' *'Magazine: 30 Rounds' *'Fire Rate: 450 RPM' *'Fire Mode: 3 Round Burst ' The M16A1 was introduced during the Vietnam War as a replacement for the M14 rifle. It has since then been the primary rifle of the US Army and many other nations. *'Name: M14' *'Class: Assault Rifle' *'Date Est: 1959' *'Damage: 55-40' *'Magazine: 20 Rounds' *'Fire Rate: 450 RPM' *'Fire Mode: Semi-Automatic' The M14 is battle rifle developed from the M1 Grand. Although replaced by the M16 during the Vietnam War, many soldiers still preferred the M14, claiming the M16 lacked essential firepower. *'Name: Galil' *'Class: Assault Rifle' *'Date Est: 1972' *'Damage: 33-22' *'Magazine: 35 Rounds' *'Fire Rate: 725 RPM' *'Fire Mode: Fully Automatic' The Galil’s design is optimized for operation in wet conditions and is based on the RK 62, although a late addition to the Vietnam War the marines prasied it for it's low recoil and easy to use. *'Name: StG 44' *'Class: Assault Rifle' *'Date Est: 1945' *'Damage: 45-24' *'Magazine: 30 Rounds' *'Fire Rate: 600 RPM' *'Fire Mode: Fully Automatic' Considered by many historians to be the first modern assault rifle, sporting high damage this assault devastaded the front lines of the opposing force. *'Name: SKS' *'Class: Assault Rifle' *'Date Est: 1944' *'Damage: 50-40' *'Magazine: 15 Rounds' *'Fire Rate: 525 RPM' *'Fire Mode: Semi-Automatic' The SKS is a Soviet semi-automatic assault rifle chambered for the 7.62x39mm round, the SKS's cartridge gives it high damage and fast cycle rate. *'Name: G11' *'Class: Assault Rifle' *'Date Est: 1969' *'Damage: 35-24' *'Magazine: 42 Rounds' *'Fire Rate: 760 RPM' *'Fire Mode: 3 Round Burst' The G11 is an experimental 3 round burst assault rifle using caseless ammuniton on given to select few for testing, they claimed it didn't have enough stopping power. *'Name: AK-47' *'Class: Assault Rifle' *'Date Est: 1947' *'Damage: 40-24' *'Magazine: 30 Rounds' *'Fire Rate: 625 RPM' *'Fire Mode: Fully Automatic' Developed in Russia in the 1940s, the AK47 has become the world's most popular and widely used assault rifle thanks to its reliability and stopping power. *'Name: MP5' *'Class: Submachine Gun' *'Date Est: 1966' *'Damage: 35-18' *'Magazine: 30 Rounds' *'Fire Rate: 825 RPM' *'Fire Mode: Fully Automatic' The MP5 is a 9mm submachine gun of German design developed in the 1960's by a team of engineers from the German small arms manufacture 'Heckler & Koch'. *'Name: MAC-10' *'Class: Submachine Gun' *'Date Est: 1970' *'Damage: 33-18' *'Magazine: 40 Rounds' *'Fire Rate: 725 RPM' *'Fire Mode: Fully Automatic' An American made machine pistol with a telescopic bolt that wraps around the barrel, allowing for a very compact design. Used by special forces units during the Vietnam War. ' ' *'Name: UZI' *'Class: Submachine Gun' *'Date Est: 1948' *'Damage: 33-18' *'Magazine: 32 Rounds' *'Fire Rate: 925 RPM' *'Fire Mode: Fully Automatic' This legendary Israeli submachine gun was designed for personal defense, proving to be very effective in securing confined areas. It's a reliable choice among countless ground forces. ' ' *'Name: MAT-49' *'Class: Submachine Gun' *''' Date Est: 1949''' *''' Damage: 40-18''' *''' Magazine: 30 Rounds''' *''' Fire Rate: 720 RPM''' *''' Fire Mode: Fully Automatic''' The MAT-49 saw wide spread usage in the Vietnam War, the Vietcong coverted many captured MAT-49s to the Soviet 7.62mm Tokarev pistol catridige. *'Name: MPL' *'Class: Submachine Gun' *'Date Est: 1963' *'Damage: 33-18' *'Magazine: 32 Rounds' *'Fire Rate: 1080 RPM' *'Fire Mode: Fully Automatic' The MPL was the fastest firing machine gun in it's time, the faster fire rate allowed it to chew through anything in it's path. *'Name: M60' *'Class: Light Machine Gun' *'Date Est: 1957' *'Damage: 45-32' *'Magazine: 100 Rounds' *'Fire Rate: 600 RPM' *''' Fire Mode: Fully Automatic''' Utilizing design elements from the WWII MG42, the M60 was introduced in 1957 and has been the workhorse of every branch of the U.S. Military. It has gone through several modifications but is slowly being phased out by the M240. *'Name: Stoner 63' *'Class: Light Machine Gun' *'Date Est: 1963' *'Damage: 35-20' *'Magazine: 75 Rounds' *'Fire Rate: 900 RPM' *'Fire Mode: Fully Automatic' A modular weapon system designed in the 1960s. This weapon saw action only as part of certain teams of U.S. Navy SEALs. Complexity and high maintenance doomed the project, despite good performance in the field. *'Name: RPD' *'Class: Light Machine Gun' *'Date Est: 1945' *'Damage: 40-24' *'Magazine: Fully Automatic' *'Fire Mode: 700 RPM' *'Fire Mode: Fully Automatic' Although replaced by the RPK during the Vietnam War, many soliders prefered the RPD becuase the RPK lacked stopping power. *'Name: RPK' *'Class: Light Machine Gun' *'Date Est: 1951' *'Damage: 40-24' *'Magazine: 75 Rounds' *'Fire Mode: 625 RPM' *'Fire Mode: Fully Automatic' Designed to replace the RPD machine gun and standardize the Red Army small arms, this 7.62 light machine gun uses the same ammunition as the AKM assault rifle, but features an extended barrel and foldable bipod. *'Name: SVD' *'Class: Sniper Rifle' *'Damage: 75' *'Magazine: 10 Rounds' *'Fire Rate: 315 RPM' *'Fire Mode: Semi-Automatic' Widely used in the former Warsaw pact countries with an effective range of 800 meters. This semi-automatic marksman rifle is intended to be used as part of regular infantry, unlike dedicated sniper rifles. *'Name: Mosin-Nagant' *'Class: Sniper Rifle' *'Damage: 98' *'Magazine: 5 Rounds' *'Fire Rate: 65 RPM' *'Fire Mode: Bolt Action' The Mosin–Nagant is a bolt-action, internal magazine-fed, military rifle invented under the government commission by Russian and Belgian inventors, and used by the armed forces of the Russian Empire, the Soviet Union and various other nations. *'Name: M40A1' *'Class: Sniper Rifle' *'Damage: 95' *'Magazine: 5 Rounds' *'Fire Rate: 80 RPM' *'Fire Mode: Bolt Action' A modified version of a strong and simple design, dating back to the 1940s. It first saw action in Vietnam, and has since undergone several updates and is in service to this day. *'Name: M21' *'Class: Sniper Rifle' *'Damage: 75 Rounds' *'Magazine: 10 Rounds' *'Fire Rate: 450 RPM' *'Fire Mode: Semi-Automatic' The U.S. Army needed a sniper rifle in Vietnam and refitted high quality M14s with scope and match grade ammunition. Designated M21, this remained the primary sniper rifle until 1990. *'Name: 870 Combat' *'Class: Shotgun' *'Damage: 50-10x8 400-80' *'Magazine: 8 Rounds' *'Fire Rate: 80 RPM' *'Fire Mode: Pump Action' The 870 Modular Combat Shotgun is a powerful shotgun ideal in close quarters battle where breaching and stopping power is critical. It can be configured for multi-mission roles with various ammunition combinations. *'Name: Remington 11-48' *'Class: Shotgun' *'Damage: 30-7x8 240-49' *'Magazine: 10 Rounds' *'Fire Rate: 425 RPM' *'Fire Mode: Semi-Automatic' The Remington 11-48 is a semi-automatic shotgun manufactured by Remington Arms as the first of the "New Generation" semi-autos produced after World War II. The Model 11-48 was released as the replacement for Remington's Model 11. *'Name: Ithaca 37 Stakeout' *'Class: Shotgun' *'Damage: 200-85' *'Magazine: 4 Rounds' *'Fire Rate: 80 RPM' *'Fire Mode: Pump Action' The Ithaca 37 is based on a 1915 design by the famous firearms designers John Browning and John Pedersen, initially marketed as the Remington Model 17. The "Stakeout" features a 13 inch barrel and Slug Round. *'Name: M1911' *'Class: Handgun' *'Damage: 55-19' *'Magazine: 7 Rounds' *'Fire Rate: 415 RPM' *'Fire Mode: Semi-Automatic' A favorite sidearm among special forces this 7 round semi-automatic pistol boasts a .45 caliber stopping power enabling the operator to dispose of an opponent with lethal close range fire. *'Name: TT-33' *'Class: Handgun' *'Damage: 55-19' *'Magazine: 12 Rounds' *'Fire Rate: 600 RPM' *'Fire Mode: Semi-Automatic' This Russian made 7.62 caliber pistol was designed in the 1930s and was the main sidearm for the Red Army during WWII. It's renowned for its accuracy and ruggedness. *'Name: M-29' *'Class: Handgun' *'Damage: 60-19' *'Magazine: 6 Rounds' *'Fire Rate: 275 RPM' *'Fire Mode: Semi-Automatic' The Smith & Wesson Model 29 is a six-shot, double-action revolver and chambered for a round that can blow your head off clean. *'Name: M27 LAW' *'Class: Launcher' *'Damage: 180-90' *'Magazine: 1 Rocket' *'Fire Rate: 80 RPM' *'Fire Mode: Hybrid' The M72 LAW [Light Anti-Armour Weapon] is a portable one-shot 66 mm hybrid anti-armour weapon capable of free fire and lock-on. *'Name: SA-7' *'Class: Launcher' *'Damage: 1000' *'Magazine: 2 Rockets' *'Fire Rate: 90 RPM' *'Fire Mode: Lock-On' The 9K32 “Strela-2” or SA-7 Grail is a man-portable, shoulder-fired, low-altitude surface-to-air missile system with a high explosive warhead and passive infrared homing guidance. Broadly comparable to the US Army FIM-43 Redeye. *'Name: RPG' *'Class: Launcher' *'Damage: 180-90' *'Magazine: 2 Rockets' *'Fire Rate: 80 RPM' *'Fire Mode: Free-Fire' A rocket-propelled grenade is a shoulder-fired, anti-tank weapon system that fires rockets equipped with an explosive warhead. These warheads are affixed to a rocket motor and stabilized in flight with fins. 'Attachments of Call of Duty: Vietnam' 'Optics' Red Dot Sight - Reflex Red Dot Sight for increased precision. Reflex Scope - Reflex Scope for increased precision and magnification. Telescopic Sight - Telescopic Sight for increased magnification and range PV-6 - Night vision scope with interlaced thermal overlay. 'Under Barrel' Grip - Vertical for grip for reduced recoil and sway. Bipod - Deployble Bipod for increased accuracy and reduced recoil. Quickdraw Handle - Ergonomic handle for faster aiming. Grenade Launcher - Under mounted Grenade Launcher used for area denial and suppression. Assault Shotgun - Under mounted Assault Shotgun used for back up when all else fails. 'Magazines and Ammuniton' Extended Magazines - More ammunition in each magazine. Dual Mags - Two magazines taped together for a faster reload. Speed Reloader - Load all six rounds at once for a faster realod Rapid Reload Tube - Load all shells at once for a faster realod FMJ - Bullets covered in Full Metal Jacket allowing deeper bullet penetration and increased damage to vehicles. 'Barrel and Muzzle' Suppressor - Sound suppressor for invisibility when firing, reduced muzzle flash and range. Compensator - Muzzle Compensator for reduced recoil on Sniper Rifles. Long Barrel - Longer Barrel for increased range. Snub Noise - Shorter barrel decreasing power but increasing accuracy. Sawed-Off - Sawed Off Barrel decreasing range but increasing power. Laser Sight - Laser Sight for increased hip fire accuracy. 'Stocks and Functions' Adjustable Stock - Adjustable Stock allows you to move at full speed while aiming. Select Fire - Change fire modes manually. Rapid Fire - Internal gassed mechanics allow for a faster firing gun. Ammo Pouch - Ammo Pouch on the stock of your gun for one extra magazine. Advanced Targeting Systems - Advanced Targeting Systems allow lauchers to "lock-on" faster. Duel Wield - Duel Wield for increased firepower but decreased accuracy, some attachments allowed. Tactical Knife - Carry a Tactical Knife in you off hand for faster meleeing. 'Perks and Specilazations of Call of Duty: Vietnam' 'Tier 1' Lightweight - Move faster, no fall damage Hardline - Earn Scorestreaks faster. Blind Eye - Undetectable by artificle intellegent Scorestreaks. Resitant - Reduced explosive and fire damage. Covert - Cannot be detected by enemy Recon Planes while moving, planting or defusing bombs, or while controlling Scorestreaks. 'Tier 2' Hardended - Reduced flinch when shot. Cold Blooded - Resitant to PV-6, Sonar Mine and user controlled killstreaks. Wire Reflexes - Swap weapons faster, use grenade and equipment faster. Reset the fuse when throwing back frag grenades. Hard Wired - Resitant to Rader Jammer and Project Aurora. Equipment is immune to hacking. Scavenger - Resuply ammo and equipment from the deceased. 'Tier 3' Dexterity - Mantle objects faster, faster aming after sprinting. Extreme Conditioning - Sprint for an unlimted amount of time. Engineer - See enemy equipment, delay triggered exposives and re roll and booby trap carepacks. Tactical Mask - Reduced effects of Flash and Stun grenades. Dead Silence - Move Silently. Awarness - Enemy movments are easier to hear. ' 'Specializations Perk 1 Greed - Grants the user an extra Tier 1 perk. Perk 2 Greed - Grants the user an extra Tier 2 perk. Perk 3 Greed- Grants the user an extra Tier 3 Perk. Warfighter - Grants the user an extra Primary Attachment. Gunfighter - Grants the user an extra Secondary Attachment. Fire Power - Carry a second Primary weapon instead of a Secondary weapon. Extra - 'Take a T'actical grenade instead of a lethal grenade. Danger Close - Take a second lethal grenade. Tactician - Add one more Scorestreak to your Strike Chain. Overlord - Enhances Scorestreak abilites. Painliker - Health regenrates faster. seconds faster only when crouched 'Equipment of Call of Duty: Vietnam' 'Lethal Equipment' Fragmentation Grenade - Hand-thrown frag grenade that causes lethal radius damage. Stick Bomb - Hand-throw Anti Tank Mine stuffed inside a sock cotated with axel grease allowing it to stick to players and surfaces. V40 Cluster Grenade - 3 V40 mini grenades clustered together for a bigger blast radius. Combat Axe - Hand-thrown Combat Axe travels further but slower, causes lethal damage upon impact. Throwing Kning - Hand-thrown Throwing Knife travels faster, causes lethal damage upon impact. Bouncing Betty - Hand-thrown proximity mine that launches in the air before detonation a 360 degree blast radius. C4 - Hand-thrown C4 demoltion pack that can stick to surfaces, remote detonatied. Claymore - Plantable porximity based anti-personnale mine used for area denial. 'Tactical Equipment' Flash - Blinds and deafens enemies upon detonation Stun - Slows and disorents enemies upon detonation Smoke - Creates a smoke screen upon impact, protects any one inside the smoke from Artificial intelligent Scorestreaks. Clatropes - Damages and slows enemies when stepped on. Sonar Mine - Plantable Sonar Mine detects enemies in its radius. Tactical Insertion - Deployable DZ beacon allows you to choose where you respawn next. 'Maps of Call of Duty: Vietnam' Shattered ''- '' Post-earthquake Vietnam. Watch for snipers and faling debris as you battle nature and foe in the demolished metropolitan area of Hanoi. Vietcong vs MAC-V SOG Vertigo ''- Rooftops of Cambodia. Jump form bulding to bulding, window to window as you defind the skyline of Phnom Penh. Don't look down.' '''NVA vs USMC' Death Valley - Shau Valley Vietnam. Reclaim the key entry point into South Vietnam. Beware of snipers and lurkres in the pits bellow. Vietcong vs MAC-V SOG Raid - Apartment Complex USA. Fight through 10 floors of close quater hell. Watch you back. SAS vs Spetsnaz. Slaugther - Slaughterhouse Laos. Minimal lighting provids hectic close quaters matches. As the animals die so will you. Vietcong vs MAC-V SOG Impact - Streets of Loas. Fight on the streets on loas, watch for speeding cars because the impact could kill. NVA vs USMC '''Peek - Abonded comunications center USSR. Fight for the comunications center, use the cable carts for acesses to the bottom of the mountain or you could just jump. SAS vs Spetsnaz''' Sandstorm - Indsustrial Faclity Iraq. Watch for Snipers and dangerous chemicals as you battle for the indsustrial facilty. The sandstorm hinders visaliblty greatly. Insurgents vs USMC 'Camos of Call of Duty: Vietnam' *'ERDL -' Woodland camoflauge allowing the user to blend in with the jungles of Vietnam. *'Artic - Snow camoflauge allowing the user to blend in snowy environments.' *'Desert - Sand camoflauge allowing the user to blend in sandy environments'. *'Urban - Urban camoflauge allowing the user to blend in urban environments'. *'Blue - Blue camoflauge allowing the user to fell like an animal.' *'Bloodshot - Multicam Red, Black and white allowing the user to fell like' he has stayed up all nigh. *'Drenched - Your gun is drenced in your enemies blood'. *'Foliage' - Your gun is covered in leafs, dirt and mud allowing you to blend easier while prone. *'War Torn - Your gun looks like it has been used for decades.' *'Blackout - Once you go black there is no turning back.' *'Solar - It's a double Rainbow' *'Gold - Your gun is made of pure 24 carat gold.' 'Scorestreaks of Call of Duty: Vietnam' Recon Plane 425 Score - 'The Recon Plane will reveal the postion of enemies,' displaying them on the radar for 30 seconds Radar Jammer 525 Score - The Rader Jammer will completely obscure the enemies radar with static for 30 seconds. Air Drop 550 Score - Air Drop a random Scorestreak or Ammuniton to a desired location on the map. Daisy Cutter 650 Score - Deploy a BLU-82 Daisy Cutter and guide it towards enemy combatants, explodes on impact. '''Artillery' Strike 700 Score - Choose three target points on the map to deliver a explosive paylod.' '''Napalm Strike 750 Score - Drops napalm on a desired area leaves a trail of burning flames for 8 seconds.' Attack Chopper 800 Score - Call in an Attack Chopper that patrols the map gunnig down any one it sees. B-52 Rolling Thunder 875 Score - The B-52 carpet bombs a selected area killing anyone in its radius. Escort Chopper '925 Score - Call in an Escort Chopper that follows and 'protects you. SR-71 Blackbird 1000 Score - S7-71 Blackbird will reveal enemies in real time. Cannot be shot done Project Aurora 1200 Score - Call in Project Auroa which elimantes all electronics Strafe Run 1250 Score -''' '''An A-10 Thunderbolt Strafes the map killing anyone caught outside. K9 Unit 1300 Score - A vicous pack of dogs hunt and maul the enemy to death. Chopper Gunner 1375 Score - Contralable Huey the flys around the map. Category:FanFiction Category:Vietnam Category:Multiplayer Category:Treyarch Category:Activision Category:Sledgehammer Games Category:Raven Software